Forum:Permission
|} Some weeks ago we discussed about the proposal of merging all wiki countries to one big one. It was rejected, and I wasn't very enthousiastic either, with that proposal.. but I still like the idea. So I want to get your permission. Can I delete all unimportant pages on the uwn.wikia, so I can make place for a test? I want to divide the wiki in four small autonomous regions, in Italian, Dutch, English and Romanian. There will be islands, one island and two places per region. It means that: the Romanians rule themselves, the Dutch rule themselves, etc. They don't have to have something in common with each other. But they're held together by the UWN, which is ruled by the people. I want to divide the Main Page in four parts (in the four languages) which all link to the user portal and the important pages of the autonomous region. I also know how to make the interface in four languages, so for the Romanians it'll be all in Romanian, while the Italians see everything in Italian. It's a start, and I think we just should try it. If it's a flop, we will delete everything. And Adlibita will stay on RoWikicity, Libertas on Wikistad, etcetera. So it doesn't affect any of our existing countries. So, can I get permission? I really want to know your opinion. 27 ianuarie 2008 11:07 (UTC) :I don't have much belief in the realisation of this, but I've always tried to be progressive and I think we should give this a chance. So, you have both my (Dimitri Noble's), Dimitri Neyt's and Lovia's word. 27 ianuarie 2008 13:19 (UTC) ::I think this is a good ideea! You should really try this!--Marius.deaconu 27 ianuarie 2008 14:10 (UTC) :::Indeed, we might give this a chance, just for the experience or to get familiar with another way of working together. 27 ianuarie 2008 14:15 (UTC) ::::It's a very good idea to make some islands or something here, but I don't ever want the whole countries at one wiki (wee nie of dat de bedoeling was?) Martin? 27 ianuarie 2008 14:20 (UTC) :::::I think we should see it as a project, a sort of archipelago where we can start small autonomous colonies. 27 ianuarie 2008 15:02 (UTC) ::::::For example.. 27 ianuarie 2008 18:35 (UTC) :::::::What do you mean? 27 ianuarie 2008 19:02 (UTC) ::::::::That there'll be an archipelago with all small isles, where every can start an autonomous region, one per language (island will be expanded if the autonomous region has been succesfull), after a poll of the community. 27 ianuarie 2008 19:06 (UTC) :::::::::Indeed, that's the idea, isn't it? 27 ianuarie 2008 19:07 (UTC) ::::::::::Yep. I'll make a beginning now.. 27 ianuarie 2008 19:09 (UTC) :::::::::::Great. I'll be there (if I'm not too jealous/thicknecked for this project...) 27 ianuarie 2008 19:12 (UTC) ::::Let's try. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 28 ianuarie 2008 14:40 (UTC) :::::I doubt if we should take Italian or Limburgish.. 28 ianuarie 2008 14:55 (UTC) (PS, everybody see the uwn.wikia! ::::::They're both not really active. BUT compare recentchanges. Limburgish has 2 edits this week, Italian 1! Lank laeve Lèmbörg! --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 3 februarie 2008 08:05 (UTC) :::::::Lol. Yep, they really "own" the Italians 3 februarie 2008 09:16 (UTC) Categorie:UWN topics ::::::::I would say Limburgish... you see, I understand a bit Limburgish, but Italian definitely not. Martin? 5 februarie 2008 21:01 (UTC) :::::::::Good choice :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 7 februarie 2008 15:18 (UTC)